Euterpe
by potsugi
Summary: Musa de la tragedia. La primera vez lo pasaste por alto. Ignoraste el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lo trabadas que salían sus palabras, lo húmedo de sus manos, y como no se atrevía a verte a los ojos. -IchiHime-


**Hooolaa~~! **

**Siii~ soy yo de Nuevo! Deberia estar actualizando el montoooon de historias que tengo olvidadas, pero NOOO, mejor me pongo a hacer MAS!**

**:D**

**Ejem, bueno, si han entrado aquí es porque les gusta Muse, y si así es, ustedes y yo nos entendemos! XD**

**Melpómene en la musa de la tragedia, mientras que Euterpe es musa de la música, específicamente de la flauta :D**

**Pues por eso el nombre del fic. Cabe resaltar que son Drabbles, que NO van a ser largos, y que AMO Muse desde antes de leer Crepusculo, o ver la película –la cual, por cierto, no me agrado ni tantito.**

**-Bleach es propiedad a Tite Kubo, y las canciones aquí usadas –esta y las proximas- pertenecen a Muse. Y qué bueno que es así!**

**Advertencia: un ligero IchiHime, con un canon bien cargado. XD

* * *

**

Melpómene & Euterpe

* * *

—She had  
something to confess to  
But you don't have the time  
so, look the other way…—

~Muse/Muscle Museum~

* * *

La primera vez lo pasaste por alto. Ignoraste el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lo trabadas que salían sus palabras, lo húmedo de sus manos, y como no se atrevía a verte a los ojos.

No le pusiste atención cuando, con evidente trabajo, Orihime pronuncio tu nombre con dulzura y una pequeña vacilación.

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun… -murmuro ella, retorciendo las mangas de su suéter, que ya le quedaban bastante largas.

Pero apenas la escuchaste; porque Rukia te hacía señas con las manos, porque cerca había un peligro inminente, y porque tenías la responsabilidad de destruirlo.

Así que, con palabras fríamente amables, y una evasiva bien recibida, la pasaste por alto.

_La primera vez._

En el segundo asalto, ella se veía notablemente más segura. Sonrojo presente, que calificaste como una posible fiebre. Te miraba a los ojos, y estos brillaban, grises, grandes y hermosos.

A ti te parecieron como los de una amiga con resfriado, así que, con amistosos gestos, y la ayuda de Rukia, literalmente la empujaste hasta la enfermería. Entraron armando alboroto, mientras la encargada escuchaba lo que tu jamás oíste, ni en todo el camino hacia el lugar.

-Pe…pero, Kurosaki-kun, yo… -un ligero empujoncito y la puerta abrió, dejando ver a una doctora expectante-, yo quería hablarte de… de algo importante… y… de verdad, no estoy enferma.

-Que dices, estas roja –exclamaste, como toda respuesta, logrando que la chica enrojeciera aun mas, confirmando tus sospechas de fiebre-. Yo avisare a Tatsuki –informaste, dejándola dentro, y saliendo con Rukia a tus espaldas.

Estabas afuera, a ya unos metros de distancia, cuando la enfermera en turno suspiro, mirando con evidente lastima a Orihime, mientras ella fijaba los ojos en el suelo, entre avergonzada y herida.

Lo malinterpretaste, _la segunda vez._

Y una tarde lluviosa, por fin, mientras ella y tú caminaban juntos rumbo a la tienda del sombrerero loco, la chica lo intento de nuevo, por tercera vez.

Entonces, ya sin distracciones, notando por primera vez la forma en que decía tu nombre y mordía ligeramente su labio, medio encarándote, medio agachada, pues la lluvia le impedía verte el rostro, aun cuando se esforzara, lo viste venir. Lo intuiste, por el tono de su voz, y de pronto todo cobro sentido.

Eras un idiota para estas cosas…, aun lo eres.

Así que miraste a otro lado, antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras peligrosas y, soltando una excusa mucho menos valida que la primera vez, te fuiste. Huiste, estabas huyendo y lo sabías. La dejaste con la palabra en la boca, sola, en la lluvia, luego de tantos intentos suyos, que tú no notaste a tiempo.

_La tercera_ vez, huiste; te alejaste, porque tuviste miedo. Miedoso inútil, te atemorizo la idea de rechazar a tu amiga.

Y mientras caminabas, te diste cuenta que no habría cuarta vez.

* * *

**No, no, no, y no. No tengo NADA contra Orihime, es más, me agrada. Me cae excelente en el manga, porque en el anime como que la hicieron más lenta –como que dice todavía más veces "Kurosaki-kun"-… pero en el manga si me llama la atención su rol.**

**Así… que le di este Drabble a ella, y una de mis canciones FAVORITAS de Muse… bueh, a mi me gustan todas XD.**

**Es para que se supere XD**

**Gracias por leer! Y no les cuesta nada dejar un review, alabando a Muse XD**

**Si tienen alguna "petición"… pues… me dicen, nee?**

**Besos!**


End file.
